deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Isiolia Rota
Common Statistics Race: Moon Elf (Teu'tel'quessir) '' '''Height:' 5'1 Weight: 112 IB Hair: Black Skin Tone: Pale blue-white alabaster Skin Texture: Soft, supple, well taken care of as she was born into a noble family. Eye Color: Sapphire flecked silver Accent: Noble Elven accent, some may reconize she's from Evermeet. She sometimes will mask the accent when she speaks in common. In Elven, there's a definite clear noble accent she can't mask well at all. Recognizable Features: The eight-pointed pentagram that's on her forehead and under her hairline, a half-crescent moon. Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Magic (Arcane) Left or Right Handed: Left handed Deity: Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow, though she respects the other aspects of Sehanine and considers Selûne as another aspect of her. She seems to have a deep fascination for Shar and Selûne. Classes: Sorceress Alignment: Neutral Good Known Relatives: '''Twin sisters, Saelihn and Halaema Nightstar. Mother and father - deceased. '''Age: '''123 (Born Marpenoth the 18th, 1253 DR, the '''Year of Beckoning Death.) The Crossroads Base Ablity Scores Strength (12): '(Slightly above average) Isiolia's build is wiry and stronger than an average elf's may be. She handles her longswords with little difficultly and can carry a fair load without being encumbered. '''Dexterity (17): '(Skilled) Being born with more nimble hands than average, even for her race, has lead the young mage to be a fairly skilled archer. Some may even notice her movements are more graceful, almost careful in each and every step she takes, even on a day to day basis walking around a city. 'Constitution (10): '(Average) Being raised in a noble family hasn't improved Isiolia's endurance at all. 'Intelligence (12): '(Slightly above average) She always has an intelligent spark in her eyes. The moon elf enjoys anything she can gets her hands on to read. She isn't a wizard that studies daily but she loves reading for pure enjoyment when not working or adventuring. 'Wisdom (10): '(Average) Sometimes Isiolia can have a wise moment, though other than that, tends to be naive. 'Charisma (19): '(Gifted) The moon elf seems to have been blessed with charming, beautiful looks and manner from birth. Due to her upbringing, she's a rather skilled actress, even more than she realizes. Without even a full effort, she can seduce just about anyone that she sees fit. Sometimes, she curses her nautral charm, covering herself from head-to-toe when in those moods. General Character Information '''Appearance: A young full-blooded Moon Elf stands before you, usually with a slight smile on her delicate lips. Her face is sharply angled and her features fine, her bright sapphire eyes always sparkling with humor. Isiolia is slightly taller than most female elves, by a fair inch or two, as her kin tends to be taller. When armed for battle, two enchanted longswords rest at either side in their jeweled scabbards, fashioned with the seal of House Nightstar on both of them. Her black hair is kept neatly always, even in the direst situations. Her build is slim, yet graceful and more durable than some Elven nobles. Isiolia's skin usually draws enough attention; though she usually simply answers she's Teu'Tel'Quessir. The pentagram on her forehead always glows silver faintly no matter in what light there may be in her surroundings. The scar on her neck is always covered with her midnight blue cloak or a necklace. Relationships: *'Cadius Eldanesh: '''Isiolia's most trusted friend that she's had since coming to Yulash. Though she thinks the elf can be an idiot most of the time and drag her into trouble, he's always been there for her, through the most difficult of times when she needs it the most. He's one of the few people that she trusts completely. They became quick friends, then lovers, then back to friends as she figured out, "it just wouldn't work." *'Iris Shadow: A beautiful female Drow Isiolia fell in love with for a time when she first came to Yulash. Iris taught Isiolia about the Arcane for a time, from useful spells to the ones she should avoid. The woman even taught her swordwork, inspiring her to use her sword more often in combat. As an ode to the woman that was Isiolia's friend since day one, the moon elf sometimes will wear similar chainmail that Iris used to wear. She won't admit it to anyone that she's devistated that Iris disappeared under mysterious circumstances. *'Michael: '''One of the few people that she trusts completely (almost.) When working for Grigory in the Full House Casino and nearly died when a blade was shanked between her ribs by some Mask assasin that snuck in as a guard, Michael was the only one there to notice and save her from uncertain death. Isiolia admires Michael for his strength, courage and kindness, no matter what happens. He taught her to see the little blessings in everyday life instead of clinging onto constant pain, almost down spiraling the elf into eternal depression. She'll never forget that he was the one to save her that day, an ever-present guardian angel in her life. She's disappointed lately that he's been acting so petty around her and Alabyran. *'Isilme Renor'anon: 'The moon elf has to keep reminding herself Isilme's a Drow from the Underdark, which always manages to baffle her. Isilme has always managed to be kind from day one. When she found out she's a Drow, she didn't panic as one would when first meeting one. She knows of the goddess Elistraee well enough. A few days after meeting, Isiolia found herself enjoying the cleric's company as often as she could in her free time. A true and loyal friend, Isiolia knows she'll be there for her whenever she's needed or vise-versa. *'Alabyran Haladar: (Airvae, meaning "sunlight") 'The handsome Elven bladesinger she was mostly curious about when they first met in Yulash. She thought she would never see his face again after their "date" (mostly a pre-planned meeting that was going to be casual over some dinner) and answer the sun elf's questions until he was satisfied. Little did she know, the chemistry was there, it instantly became more. Isiolia's starting to wonder if falling so fast for him is such a wise idea on her part, yet she trusts him to not let her fall alone. She admires his strength, his love for children and his caring nature towards her. As of late, there are rumors the two are engaged and due to marry/bond in the future. Together they have adopted a child named Calen that Isiolia feels as if he is her own. *'Grigory: At her first day in the town that was new to her, she met two twins named Ria and Ash that worked for some man (she had no clue who he was) named Grigory in the slums. Desperate for work, she took up their offer to come and maybe find something to do there for pay. Isiolia worked as mage securitary for a while, watching gamblers for magic tricks to see if they cheated the slot machines. Though after seeing how dangerous it could be, she walked out and quit after two weeks. Isiolia may act like she dislikes him intensely but deep down inside, seems undecided as to his nature and his intent in the world, though doesn't hate the man. Since then, a few things have definitely lead the elf to warm up to the man. After finding her dead in a Dwarfen fortress, he raised her and helped her back to Yulash for her own safety. He even invited her and a few friends to his home for dinner! She couldn't get herself to shake off the shock after that encounter. After that, he seems much like a friend worth keeping. . .but she isn't working for him again! *'Saeryl: '''Finds her really interesting most of the time. She's mostly curious of her whole story, after hearing about her blind eye often and after she spoke of a curse one time. She finds Sae's humor much like her own, warming up to the wood elf. Though they don't talk often, she finds herself just liking Saeryl nautrally, as a trusted friend. *[[Amir Ra'id Sabir|'Amir Ra'id Sabir']]': The elf finds Amir's light hearted humor refreshing and will frequent Yulash enough to enjoy a banter or two with the bard around the table by Moander's Inn. She finds Rosa and him a completely adorable couple (maybe even going to lengths of saying, "it's about time it happened!") Isiolia respects his skill with blades, maybe hoping to be as talented as him with her own longsword one day. *'Rosalinde: '''One of those friends that though she hasn't spent a lot of time with the Heartwarder, she seems to enjoy Rosa's company as much as Amir's. The Heartwarder's smile always warms her heart and whenever she sees her with Amir, finds herself thinking of herself and Alabyran. She's completely content that Rosa chose Amir as a "mate," hoping it'll stay that way for a long time. *'Isioviel: 'Whenever she runs into the elf, she always greets her politely. Isioviel's talent of crafting blades never ceases to impress Isiolia. When they catch each other in the grove, Lia enjoys a casual conversation with the archer when they have the time to spare. *[[Aly'Faerae Auvryath|'Aly'Faerae Auvryath]]: 'At times, the Drow puzzles Isiolia though definitely counts Aly as one of her few trusted allies in difficult times. Isiolia always has a visible soft spot for her child, Ardur. While she's shy in her presence, the moon elf is slowly opening up in front of her and dropped the title of "lady," which for Lia, is a suitable start for a friendship. *[[Shalarnes Marthdal|'Shalarnes Marthdal]]: 'Always greets the fellow sorcereress with a bright smile and a happy greeting with her presence, though never slips from calling her lady Shala. Isiolia always asks her how her daughter fares, as she finds Ari'nes as adorable as Ardur. The moon elf always appreciates Shala's bright personality, whether it's expressed by her talent of the lyre or a casual banter with her in the grove. The desire to know her better is also there, even if she doesn't show it outright. *'Valin Llanowar: 'Respects his position as Voice Herald in Elventree yet she doesn't know if the bladesinger likes her much at all. Because of Alabyran's encouragement, she may try to get to know Valin more as a person before judging, though she's still rather unsure around him. Still, the elf thinks of him as a trustful friend and worries more for his mental health than anything. . .he has way too much to carry on his own. . . *'Lyek Artifice: 'Isiolia met this unusual character in Yulash and found him to be mysterious yet likeable despite their differences. After helping with saving Alabyran from near death, she's made a slight "pact" with him; if one is in trouble, then the other can come in with aid, as an agreement in their friendship. *'Sol: Finds him an absolute ball of fun and enjoys his cheery tunes, love for muffins and his quirky humor. . .and it doesn't hurt he's very handsome to her either. She won't admit it to anyone but little Isiolia has a crush on Sol (a little one mind you, she's taken) but proabably would try flirting with him if her mate isn't around. . .or he doesn't keep running off back into the shadows! *'Mateo Lyrundel: '''The priest of Solonar is a suitable friend for Saeryl (maybe even something more for her). She finds him friendly, quiet and respects him for being one of Alabyran's old friends. . .yet finds him boring sometimes. *'Lialith: Finds the fellow elf adorable, friendly and wanted company and doesn't mind having Lialith at her back when she goes out hunting. Hopefully soon, she'll be able to become better friends with her. *'Solomon Creed: '''One of those few humans she's befriended out of her curiousity of Torm. She finds his noble heart truly valuable that she keeps this man close as a friend and trusted ally. *'Cerin Te'les: 'She appreciates the innfinite wisdom the Archdruid always shares with her in hard situations, offering aid openly without a price as Cerin is simpy Cerin and as others have explained to her, has a noble heart and spirit that can never be torn. She doesn't find him intimidating as she used to when they first met. *[[Gordorel Roadstrider|'Gordorel Roadstrider]]: 'Most likely one of the few Dwarfves she's ever been able to actually tolerate (and for Isiolia's fear of them, that's impressive.) The moon elf thrives on their philosophical debate when they actually have the time to spare. *[[Kane Nefarious|'Kane Nefarious]]: The vile lich that she can't stand seeing again after murdering her mate and best friend. . .she won't be taking action anytime soon but he's on her very exclusive murdering list or sabotage list in the future. Be warned, Kane; the elf doesn't play when angry. Moon Elven Behavior: Moon elves are uncommonly tolerant of the N-Tel-Quessir, spending as much time within other races’ lands as they do within their own. While sun elves might wrinkle their nose at other cultures as inferior, moon elves typically feel that the diversity of Faerûn’s landscape as wondrously enchanting. To a moon elf, the insights that non-eladrin often have is a strength that others of their race too often ignore. Rather than shunning outside ideas, most moon elves embrace them and make them a part of their own culture, which often causes other eladrin and elves to look down on the subrace. However, while moon elves commonly demonstrate a willingness to accept other cultures’ traditions and ideas they generally have little tolerance for cruelty, making them natural enemies of most orcs and gnolls. Likewise, most moon elves share their kin’s open hostility towards drow unless they are benevolent dhaerow. Because of her tolerance for other races, Isiolia will always try to consider everyone in the world besides just Tel'quessir. She revels enjoying as much as about other races as she can, even making an exception to their deity or their lifestyle. Isiolia tends to have a very large heart that goes beyond the mundane elf, going to extremes sometimes even for a complete stranger. The moon elf tends to be more curious, some say even her own thirst to know whatever she can competes with her own kin. Her heart is large enough to usually look beyond the exterior, far deep into the interior of one's heart. Becuase of her tolerance, she can never ever bring herself to truly hate someone. Personality All in all, in spite of a dreadful past, Isiolia has a pleasant, quiet disposition from a day-to-day basis. In facing the curse, she’s learned how to keep her true spirit alive. Some days, her humor is dry, perhaps even flat for such a young elf. On pleasant days, she leans more to the sweet, gentle side that she shows to the ones that she cares for. When she’s in an extremely exuberant mood, she tends to be relentlessly playful, seductive, perhaps even to the point of manipulative, though most would call it that she’s just naturally adorable. Because of such an unpleasant life at home, Lia is extremely sensitive to others and in her heart. After the damage that Halaema done in her childhood, she finds it hard to be truly confidant, which explains her sometimes fear of crowds in the streets or sometimes her walking away from a friend without saying a greeting. She tries to her best ability to always be polite and pleasant, to even those she doesn’t know. Under the shy exterior, lays a small child that regrets she was ever born. The elf finds it impossible to trust anyone completely. Background Isiolia was born to the noble Elven House of Nightstar situated in Leuthilspar on the island of Evermeet. Her mother died in giving birth to her, and their father being killed in warfare left Halaema and Saelihn, Isiolia’s twin sisters, to lead the House themselves as they’re the oldest and the rest of the family members elected them to be the patriarchs together. The sisters are said to be bright, young and resourceful for their young age. With their parents dead, the rest of the siblings (most being sisters) were placed of nurturing little Isiolia from birth, the one that volunteered the most was Saelihn. Due to her kind and caring nature from her childhood, the twin eventually dubbed Isiolia ‘Lia.’ The rest of the House quickly followed suit with the pet name, except for her vile sister Halaema, who despises Isiolia for ‘killing their mother’ at her birth. The elf was born with a curse, which following Halaema’s hatred behind closed doors, the House cast Isiolia aside as a killer unfit to wield the Nightstar name and a total disgrace to the elven race. Growing up, the girl was abused mentally and verbally constantly, bearing the burden of the curse that was given to her at birth. The curse is rumored to be a part of an ancient prophecy in the House, though isn’t discovered until Lia is born. With all the abuse came consequences; the young girl struggled to excel in anything, even her natural talent that she loved, the Art. Saelihn volunteered to teach her sister personally to keep the prying, envious eyes off of her sibling. By her young adulthood, there were rumors flying through their home that Halaema was angry enough to conspire against the other patriarch that the rumors turned into killing attempts. Saelihn knew perfectly well that her twin was envious of Isiolia for the exact thin g that killed their mother, the “power” of the curse. Deciding that enough was enough, the twins called for a House meeting by the time Isiolia was still struggling with her arcane studies a few decades into life, they resurrected the old family tradition of sending out the youngest sibling a most important, honorary task – to explore Faerûn for the use of Evermeet. Saelihn sent her youngest sister in hopes she would find a better life, knowing that the cure for such an inevitable destiny didn’t lye in her home but elsewhere. Satisfied that she won (having no clue of her twin’s true motives), Halaema agreed to send the young elf into “exile” for what she had done and repent for her “sins” (being born into the world in the first place.) Eventually traveling most of the continent in her years, she’s come to middle Faerûn and Yûlash. The Prophecy: The day she was born, a soothsayer came to the House’s door, demanding violently to see the newborn child the moment the mother died. When the soothsayer came into the room, seeing the corpse of the mother and the squealing infant, the birthmarks that appear to be a half-moon and a pentagram were revealed to be the long-told rumors of prophecy in the Nightstar House. The soothsayer’s words that day decided an immeasurable but inescapable fate; “this child will bear the burden of both sides; of light and dark. She will embrace the shadows and those of the light, as Shar and Selune have fought for decades, she will see the pain of being alone among all kin, including her own.” The Curse: Along with the death of her mother and father, Isiolia started seeing things by the time she was a toddler, though never dared tenn any of her sisters, not even Saelihn. In reality, her mother died of dark magic as she was born. Along with the strange birthmarks, she was born ith a jagged scar that seemed to thrum blood-red and ebb black with shadows around the edges since her bith. The crescent shaped acr always seems to thrum with a life of it's pain, causing extreme constant pain. She will normally keep the scar covered with jewelery or her cloak. Knowing that a cleric can do nothing for her, she keeps the dark secret mostly to herself or a few close friends. House Nightstar Nightstar is a moon elf house that moved to Evermeet after the fall of Myth Drannor. Their symbol, an eight-pointed silver star, graces the lintels over their mansion's doorways. The Nightstar house is a combination of styles, with magically-grown wood and stone meeting in pleasing harmony. Halaema Nightstar and her twin sister, Saelihn, currently lead the household that started in 1368 DR. Despite their relative youth, they are bright, resourceful, and enlightened females who have overseen a surprising comeback for the once-decimated family. Today, Nightstar warriors and sailors serve Evermeet faithfully. Several of their agents roam Faerûn, gathering information for the queen, and aiding their elven brothers and sisters in need. The house colors are navy-blue, violet and silver, sometimes black. The House insignia is an eight-pointed star on a blue field. Category:PC